Once Upon Another Story
by inlovewithcrossovers
Summary: so everyone would like to know what would happen if the curse didn't happen. well I would like to know anyway and that's why I wanted to make this story. it will challenge me in so many ways but I just love to challenge myself a little haha. anyway hope you like it reviews are always welcome. this is again a Hook/Emma fanfic but it is also much more then that.
1. Moments that Matter

**Everyone wants to know what would have happened if the curse didn't happen and I want to challenge myself to write a fanfic about it. It is again a Hook/Emma romance but it is also so much more then that. Lets start shall we.**

Emma was sleeping in her big bed until she got interrupted by a rude knock on the door. She opened her eyes and jumped up when another knock followed Emma rolled her eyes. "can't a princess get some more sleep" She said annoyed she then stood up of the bed.

The door opened as she saw her mother at the door. "good morning sorry to wake you so early Em" Emma sighs and shakes her head then. "no its alright" Emma smiles softly. Snow walked towards her daughter and goes over her cheek. "your boyfriend is waiting he wants to ask you something"

Emma rolled her eyes when Snow said boyfriend. "I thought I did not have to see him before the weekend. Snow swallowed and looked down. "look I know your mad and upset that your stuck with this guy but there is no other way" Emma sighs. "yeah yeah yeah I know mom it's for the greater good"

Emma took of her top and looked at her mother again. "can you like leave so I can change?" Snow nodded. "of-course you can only in a dress though" Emma rolled her eyes. "fine with me" Snow nodded and walked out of the room Emma then changed into her dress.

As she was sitting on the bed combing her hair she remembered something and looked up. She was happy all of a sudden and stood up a little jumping. She walked to the calendar and looked for a date. As her finger stopped by the only date that is circled she smiles happy. It was like when she was 5 and in a candy-store or at-least that's how big her smile was.

A few minutes later she walked downstairs. "morning princess" Emma smiles. "morning and it is gonna be a good one" Emma smiles once again the guy frowned but it wasn't because she was nice. No Emma was always really nice to the staff and such. The guy frowned because she never been that happy ever since the arrangement.

Emma walked into the dinning room smiling softly. She walked to her dad and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then walked to her mom and hugged her she then sits down. "everything alright?" Snow said a little worried she always kissed them on the forehead or something but she was so happy that was different.

"everything is fine" she smiles and looked at George her 'boyfriend'. "you had to ask me something?" George nodded. "that I do" Emma looked at him waiting for the question. "I wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time with me?"

Emma sighs though she kept her happy face on. She then nodded. "sure I have the perfect idea" George frowned and wondered what has gotten into her since she never said yes. "what did you have in mind?" Emma smiles. "horse riding to the sea then walking over the beach" George nodded. "sounds fine with me" Emma nodded. "great"

A half hour later she was saddling up the horse with Snow. Snow looked at Emma wondering what she had today. "whats going on with you? Seriously you never said yes to George and now you did? And what is it about the sea thing?"

Snow looked curious though when she saw her daughter's smirk Snow got big eyes. "Killian? Omg he is coming back today isn't he?" Emma nodded and smiles softly. "to be honest I missed him and I can use someone to talk to" Snow nodded. "you deserve it" Emma nodded. "I do don't I"

Snow smiles and looks down suddenly a little worried. "what if Killian is not the same guy who left all these years ago?" Emma frowned. "what? Sure he might have changed but I'm sure he will be himself around me" Snow sighs. "are you sure about that? He did lost his brother and his girlfriend"

"I'm sure he will be the same old with me you know what kind of bond we have besides I look out for this moment for so long" Snow nodded and gave her daughter a kiss. "good luck" Emma smiles and looked at George when he was coming towards them she gets on the horse and looked at her mother one last time. "be save" Snow said before they took off.

After a half a hour of riding they finally arrived or actually almost arrived at their destination. Though suddenly some man we're before the horses which scared them. It made them throw off both Emma and George. As they reached the ground the second guy was already holding George while the other was going to Emma.

She stood up pretty fast and looked at the guy in front of her. He had a mean smile on his face she didn't really like it. As he was about to grab her though a voice from behind him came. "Maddox how many times do I have to say that if a girl say no or is to beautiful for your ugly face you don't force yourself on her"

Emma frowned. Somehow she knew this voice who was speaking though she didn't know from what. Though when the person got closer she recognized him and got big eyes. "Killian?" she said pretty shocked. Killian looked up at her just as shocked to. "Eminem?" Emma rolled her eyes. "don't call me like that in front of everyone" Killian smirked arrogantly and Emma couldn't help but smile a little because of it.

Suddenly she ran into his arms putting her arms around him he puts his arms around her to. "ah I see you did miss me" Emma chuckles when he said that. "of-course I did idiot" Killian smirked and Emma let's go of him. "I knew you would come today I know because I made sure I didn't forget" Killian grins. "well that comforting"

Suddenly Emma remembered George was there to she looked up at him he somehow got away of the other guys grip. "is that way you said yes all of a sudden?" Emma swallowed and nodded. "unbelievable that I fell for that besides why would you want to look for some pirate who smells bad" Emma sighs and rolled her eyes. "because he is my friend"

George shakes his head. "no matter if you accept me or not Emma we are still gonna get married so deal with it" George walked away mad and Emma looked back at Killian not caring that much. "what the hell happened here when I was gone?" Emma sighs. "a lot" she had a lot to tell him and she couldn't wait to tell him either.

**So hope you like the first chapter yes its longer them my other story but hope you still like it.. reviews are always welcome...**


	2. Solution

**Here comes the second story. **

Emma just told Killian everything Killian was kind of shocked. "so if I have it right you have to marry him because he is the son of the evil queen and she threatened your parents to make there lives a living hell if it didn't happen" Emma nodded and swallowed. "I don't want to marry him but my dad and mom are saying it's for the greater good or whatever"

Killian looked forwards and was clearly thinking of something. Emma was silence for a few seconds to until she noticed his hand. "wait what happened to you?" she looked at the hook where the hand should be. Killian looked down and smirked looking back up. "made someone mad to bad he is all-powerful and everything"

Emma chuckles and looked at the hook again. "isn't it weird?" Killian looked back at the hand and shakes his head. "no they do call me Hook now though" Emma smiles and nodded. "Hook hmm? Sounds pretty awesome"

Killian grins and puts his finger on his mouth making a SST sound. "don't tell my crew I am nice now" Emma chuckles. "my mouth is as closed as it will ever be" Killian nodded. "good now the next thing we are gonna do is talk to your parents since I have a plan"

Emma looked curious. "what kind of plan?" Killian sighs and looked forwards. "I know your parents enough and I know they are doing everything in their power to get rid of that guy because seriously he is so boring" Emma chuckles. "well let's go then"

After a half an hour they arrived at the castle and Emma came bursting in. "Killian has an idea" Killian walked after Emma and Snow smiles softly. "hey there stranger" Killian smirked and walked a little closer Snow stood up and hugged him. "nice to see you alive and well"

Hook smirked and then looked at Charming. Charming had his hand out for Killian and Killian shakes it. He then looked up at Charming and saw the smile on Charming's face before Charming kind of hugged him to. Emma grins and Snow smiles softly.

Killian then walked back to Emma. "maybe we can get around this" Snow frowned and Charming walked a little towards him. "how?" Killian sighs. "well it's not a waterproof thing but I do know how to save your daughter from this guy" Charming walked closer. "I would do anything"

Hook nodded and looked at Emma. "it means you won't see her for a while though" Snow looked curious. "why not?" Killian looked serious at Snow and Charming. "my ship she can go as far away as possible. After this stop I'm going somewhere else now if she comes with me the queen would not find her" Snow frowned. "she is a witch you know" Hook smirked. "I know but I have someone stronger than the evil queen"

Emma became curious to now and looked at Killian. "Rumple" Snow's mouth dropped so did Emma's and Charming looked shocked to. "how did you do that?" Charming asked curiously. "a woman doesn't it always come down to a woman at one point" Snow smiles softly she was proud of Killian.

Charming then nodded and looked at Emma. "do it" Emma looked at her father. "but dad if I go you two can't come with me" Charming nodded and swallowed. "I know but Emma I want you to be happy I want you to have a chance of true love and when your stuck with George that's not gonna happen" Snow nodded. "trust me we don't like it either but its the only way the evil queen is strong and if you say no to George she would throw a fit"

Emma swallowed and nodded. "I know but I never been anywhere without you guys I'm scared" Emma wasn't really good in expressing feelings so that's why it came out a little soft. "I know you are darling but your with Killian you know he would protect you no matter what right?" Charming looked at Killian and Killian nodded. "yes I will not disappoint you"

Charming nodded and Snow walked towards her daughter. "maybe we can still spend the holiday's together" Snow looked at Killian and Killian nodded. "and birthday's and everything" Hook then said. Emma looked at him and then back to her mother with some tears in her eyes. "we raised you right we raised you to be on your own one day I know you can do it Emma"

Emma swallowed and looked from her mother to her father who nodded to. "I will me you guys" Charming and Snow smiles before Charming said something again. "we will miss you to sweetheart" Emma smiles and hugs them softly some tears fall down on her cheeks also on her mothers. As she looked at her mother she wiped the tears away from her mother and her mother did it with her before laughing. "go get your stuff" Charming said and Emma nodded walking away.

Killian looked back at Charming and Snow. "thanks for trusting me" Snow smiles and nodded. "its fine she always loved you and trusted you so did I" Killian smiles softly and looked at Charming who reached his hand out. Killian did the same. "you take care of her okay? Don't leave her alone" Killian shakes his head. "I won't you know I won't"

Charming gave him another hug so did Snow. "thank you" Snow whispered in Killian's ear he nodded and then turned around when he heard Emma getting in. "your ready?" Emma nodded and walked towards her parents once more hugging them long before letting go. "I will miss you guys" Charming and Snow nodded. "we will to" they said both and watched their only daughter walk out of the door. Snow started crying again and Charming was holding her.

After 45 minutes Killian and Emma arrived at the ship. Emma was kind of amazed on how big the ship was. Killian looked at Emma. "your ready?" Emma swallowed and looked behind her once she then nodded and turned to Killian again. She walked onto the ship and swallowed.

"welcome back Captain" Killian smiles. "hello Smee good to be back" Emma frowned and looked at the little man she then walked closer to Killian she was actually kind of scared. Killian looked at her once and took her hand. "you're gonna do fine here" he whispered Emma smiles softly and walked with Killian to her cabin.


	3. Smooth Sailing

**Haha sorry to much inspiration for this story. This time we will go a few days forwards though.**

Emma was on the ship for almost 3 whole days. Emma asked Killian to let her do something on the ship just yesterday. Now she was cleaning up the ship and it was pretty hard for her. She never had to work one day in her life. She just had to get up early looking at what Snow was doing and that is as far as it goes.

As she was cleaning Emma looked up because she was tired. Suddenly Maddox was in front of her. "awwwh is little princess tired?" Emma rolled her eyes she hated that guy from the moment they met. "Maddox stop trying" Killian was suddenly behind him and Maddox looked at his Captain. "sorry Captain" he walked away fast.

Killian looked at Emma. "your alright?" Emma nodded. "just tired" Killian nodded and looked up when he heard a sigh. "Belle take 5" Belle looked at him and nodded. "thanks Captain" Emma looked at him. "I thought you said you wanted them not to know your sweet" Killian chuckles. "they also know I respect woman enough so they get special treatment"

Emma chuckles and nodded. "well that's sweet of you" Killian grins. "I know right" Milah walked up to him. "yes?" he said without looking at her but then turned to her. "Bealfire is getting worser Captain" Killian sighs. "what would you like me to do about it?" Milah looked down. "Rumple it is his son" Killian nodded and Emma frowned.

As Killian looked back at Emma he saw the frown and smirked. "what? I'm a fun guy to hang around with" Emma chuckles. "I'm sure" Killian grins and goes on his knees going down in front of her. "Bealfire came to me actually he hated his father using magic. Milah is Rumple's wife who once again wanted to come and then we have Belle"

Emma nodded and looked up at Belle who just got out of her cabin. "I saved her from some idiots and she kind of just stayed with me. I didn't know Rumple had feelings for her yet though" Emma nodded and Killian touched her cheek. "I told you I would take care of you didn't I?" Emma smiles. "I know you did thanks" she hugged him and he stood up again afterwards.

He walked away while yelling. "Smee keep an eye on Emma will you no one comes near her understand" Smee nodded. "yes Sir" Milah walked behind Hook and Emma looked at them before going to work again.

Then Belle came to her all of a sudden. "hey" Emma looked up and smiles. "hey" Belle smiles and goes on her knees again helping Emma. "your that princess right?" Emma nodded. "I am one to but I hated it" Emma grins and looked at Belle. "really?" Belle nodded. "yes had an arranged marriage and everything though I never married that creep" Emma chuckles.

She worked further so did Belle. "me to" Belle looked at her. "really?" Emma nodded and looked at Killian who seemed to be back on deck. "he saved me" Belle nodded. "he is good at that he did save me to"

Emma looked at Belle. "most of the crew-members don't like us right?" Belle looked up at Emma and shakes her head. "unlike Hook they think woman are not able to do anything. We are crippled or whatever."

Emma nodded. "then it doesn't help that we are princesses I guess" Belle shakes her head. "no not really" Emma chuckles so did Belle. Terrance another crew-member walked towards them. "we did not came here to make jokes but to work" Emma rolled her eyes and kept on working. Terrance left and went on with his work.

After a long day of work Belle and Emma we're finally done. Though they both stayed on the deck talking. When Emma looked up she saw a guy come out. She frowned thinking that must be Bealfire. She then looked at Killian and walked towards him saying bye to Belle before she did. Bealfire walked towards Belle and they we're talking now.

Killian looked up as he saw Emma walking towards him and he smirked. "well hello there done with your jobs?" Emma nodded and smiles. "yes I am" Killian nodded and took her hand pulling her a little closer towards him Emma looked curious. "want to know how to move this thing?" Emma nodded. "great come here"

she walked closer towards Killian and he lets her go in front of him. He grabbed her hands and puts them on the wheel she looked at the hook. "that you can hold someone like that" Killian grins. "lots of practice" Emma smiles as she looked forwards again.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Emma decided to break it. "you know I really missed you I missed you listening to me I missed you protecting me." Killian grins and looked at Emma. "yeah?" Emma nodded. "I hated to be treated like a porcelain doll except with you I always allowed you to treat me like that" Killian grins and nodded. "I know"

After another half hour Killian let's go of her and the wheel. "lets rest here crew" they all looked up and nodded putting the anchor out. "lets sleep a little shall we" Killian said to Emma and Emma nodded. "okay sleep well Hook" Killian grins when she said that with that smile on her face.

"tomorrow you can go into a lake close by to wash yourself since you wouldn't be able to do that for 2 weeks" Emma looked shocked. "are you serious?" Killian laughed and nodded. "uh all you will have is some cold water running over your body" Emma still looked shocked and Killian laughs. "I never said it was easy living on a ship" Emma swallowed and chuckles. "well can I at-least stay in your cabin again?"

Killian grins. "trust me my crew members are not that scary" Emma sighs. "tell that to Maddox" Killian laughs a little and nodded. "the other girls never sleep either well until I tell them to stay in my cabin and I have to be honest Maddox and Terrance are a challenge but the rest won't hurt you" Emma swallowed. "two are enough trust me I think the other girls are scared to"

Killian sighs and looks up. "Milah, Bealfire and Belle come here" the other crew-members left while they walked towards Killian. "yes Captain?" Bealfire said. "you stay with your mother and Belle you can come with me" Bealfire nodded and Milah looked relieved and then she looked at Emma curious. Milah left with Bealfire and Belle waited for Killian to speak again. "your staying in my cabin today together with Emma okay?" Belle nodded and all three of them walked to the cabin


	4. Flashback

The next morning Emma woke up. When she looked up she saw Hook putting on a shirt. She swallowed she had to admit he had a really nice body. As she was watching she saw a scar o his right side she wondered how that happened. When she saw Hook turn around though she looks away doing like she was not staring at him.

"aha morning sleepy head" Emma sighs and sits up on the bed. "you know you really have to watch who you're talking to" Emma said in a joking way. "oh really so you think a little princess is gonna stop me" he said jokingly back and Emma laughs.

She then stood up on her feed and looks at Hook. "so what do you want me to do today?" he smiles softly. "nothing we are almost in a city have some business there" Emma looks curious. "what kind of business?"

Hook said nothing and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "fine don't tell me " Hook sighs. "a friend who is taking care of my niece" he looks serious at you and Emma swallowed. "sorry I asked" Hook nodded and walked out letting Emma walk out before him though.

After just a few minutes they we're on land and they looked around a bit. Hook looked at everyone. "okay people we are bathing in different area's we do not need to freak the girls out" they all nodded.

Emma walked towards Hook. "bathing?" Hook looks at Emma. "I can not really hug my niece while I smell like this now can I" Emma chuckles and shakes her head. Hook looked back at the others. "let's go"

After a few minutes of walking they we're at a lake. "okay guys go 5 miles ahead the girls will stay here" they nodded and walked towards the place Hook looks at the girls. "enough shelter I hope?" Belle and Milah nodded. "great see you soon" Hook walked off to.

The girls pulled their clothing off and got in Emma did to she sighs. She missed the castle life even though she used to hate it and could not wait to get out of there she was wrong. As the others girls we're swimming Emma stayed at the edge thinking back.

As she was thinking she though of the time Killian who was still known as Killian then helped her alot. He was always her shoulder to lean on, the person to talk to and the way he protect her was kind of amazing to. Emma smiles as she though about him protecting her. She could see it clearly.

(flashback scene)

Emma was getting some stuff from the forest. Fruit, champions and everything it was something her aunt Red had learned to her. Red was not really Emma's aunt but she did see her like that because Red and Emma's mom we're best friends.

As she was walking home from the forest a few guys came towards her. She looks at them and swallowed they always liked to annoy her because she was quiet and little. "what are you doing here? Getting some food for your parents? You have the whole town wrapped around your fingers little princess" Emma swallowed. "just leave me alone"

A boy came closer. "why should we?" suddenly Emma heard something behind her. "because you will have to deal with me" The boys looked at him and walked a little away. Killian was always the pirate he is now and almost everyone was afraid of him because he liked to get into fights.

Emma looks up at Killian and puts her hand on his chest. "don't worry about it Killian" Killian looks at Emma. "it's so annoying you have your personal bodyguard" a boy said and Killian shot back his look on the guy.

"Killian please they did not do anything" Killian kept his eyes on the boys. "no but they we're gonna do something and that's not okay with me princess" he walked towards them Emma tried to stop him. Though if Killian wanted something done there was no way of stopping him.

(end of flashback)

"princess your still awake somewhere in there?" Emma looks up and shocked when she saw she was on the other side. All the guys we're there and somehow she was happy Hook was standing before her. "god damn it" Hook laughs when she said that. "that's no way to talk princess"

Emma looks back at Hook. "I should stop day dreaming" she said after a few seconds of silence just looking at him like she realized something. Hook grins. "no worry's why do you think I'm in front of you hhhm?" Emma smiles. "thanks"

Hook smiles and looks at the guys. "you guys better turn around if I bring this lovely woman back to her side" the guys nodded and looked the other way Hook looks at you. "you to Maddox how many times do I have to say if your on my ship you better stop thinking about that"

Emma looks at Maddox who was looking though he soon turned around. Emma looks at Hook and swallows. "he seriously creeps me out" Emma said whispering. "sorry darling it won't happen again" Emma swallowed.

Suddenly she saw Hook go out of the water just like that. She swallowed and looked away though before that she studies him. "come on I won't look either" he grins softly as he was holding a towel as the other towel was around his waist.

Emma got out keeping her eyes on the guys more than on Hook since she actually trusted him. She puts the towel around her and looks at Hook. "all done" Hook looks at her. "great come on" they walked away together.


End file.
